hardstylefandomcom-20200223-history
Luna
Luna was born in Den Haag, South Holland. At the age of 3 he moved to Sassenheim where he spent the first 21 years of his life, and currently lives in Den Haag. Biography Shortly before the turn of the millennium he came in contact with Q-dance, the world’s leading dance-organisation for the harder styles of dance. Q-dance offered Luna an opportunity to play to the masses at events including Qlubtempo, Qlimax, HouseQlassics and Mysteryland. One time, when his fellow DJ Pavo was unable to spin, Richard just picked up the phone and called to ask whether he could perhaps stand in for him. Q-dance had already heard a very promising demo of Luna and therefore let him fill in the vacancy left by Pavo at The 1991/1992 Golden Edition. "I like working with a quality organisation as Q-dance, although I do want to stress that I’m an independent DJ and that I spin wherever I’m asked to spin", Luna explains. After some very successful performances at events like HouseQlassics, Qlubtempo, Mysteryland, Qlimax, etc. It soon became clear that Luna is an up-and-coming star, which is due to his unique talent to combine his impeccable track selection, his excellent technique, such as backspinning and scratching, and his energy and enthusiasm behind the turntables. It was as early as the mid-nineties that the music lover Luna acquired a passion for hardcore and oldschool, which explains why he is later to become one of the icons of hardstyle. As a rave fanatic and a devotee of harddance, Luna bought himself two turntables and to master the art of dj-ing back in 1994. "Hardcore and oldschool are both loves that will never rust and I decided to play those styles more often in the future." At the end of 2006 Luna stopped with StraightOn Recordings. It was time for a change. In 2008 he started the label Minus Is More. The goal is to bring a different sound. Besides his own productions, new talent also gets the chance to release their tracks. The label has grown to be one of the main players in the scene. In the near future the planning is to do worldwide label tour. So keep your eyes open. In the current days, Luna is doing multiple collabs with fellow E-Force. Discography *Luna meets Trilok & Chiren - We Control The Sound (Q-Dance, ID&T - 2002) *K.Cee / Luna - Shockers Audio Project (ID&T - 2003) *Luna meets Trilok & Chiren - DHHD (The Anthem) / So Many More (Q-Dance, ID&T - 2003) *Luna - Mindspace (ID&T - 2004) *Deepack vs. Luna - Kick This Mutha (Q-Dance, ID&T - 2004) *Luna - Now's The Time (The Official "One Man Show" Anthem) (Q-Dance - 2005) *Luna & Thilo - Existence (StraightOn Recordings - 2006) *Luna meets Trilok & Chiren - Tales From Da Hood (Mythica Records - 2006) *Luna - Bring That Shit Back (StraightOn Recordings - 2006) *Kold Konexion & Luna - Return To Zero (StraightOn Recordings - 2007) *Blutonium Boy joins Luna - Blackout / Fear (Blutonium Records - 2007) *Luna & Dutch Master - The Scene / Copies Are Faking (Dutch Master Works - 2008) *Luna - Unlocked (Minus Is More - 2008) *Luna & Deepack - Biological Insanity (Defqon.1 Anthem 2008) (Q-Dance - 2008) *Deepack & Luna - Party Animal (Hardcopy Records - 2010) *Luna vs. E-Force - 5th Element (iHDS (International Hard Dance Sessions) - 2011) *Adaro / E-Force & Luna - Unleashed - Album Sampler 002 (A² Records - 2011) *Luna and Alphaverb - No Turning Back (AVIO Records - 2011) *E-Force & Luna - Evolved (Frequencerz Remix) (A² Records - 2012) *Luna & E-Force - Face Me (Minus Is More - 2012) *Luna & E-Force - Shade Of The Night (Minus Is More - 2012) Notes http://www.djluna.nl/#biography Category:Artists Category:Hardstyle artists